tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Splash Damage
Note - Page is currently outdated due to some changes. ''' Introduction '''Splash Damage is a statistic that applies to five main towers. It is defined as damage that can be inflicted on multiple enemies through an explosion radius. While some towers can inflict damage to multiple enemies, such as the Gladiator and the Freezer's Freeze Drop ability, they are not considered Splash-Damaging Towers for these purposes as they do not create an explosion radius. The five towers that deal splash damage are: the Rocketeer, the Demoman, the Paintballer, the Military Base and the Commando. The 50% Rule These towers follow the 50% rule for splash damage. For these towers, Splash Damage is half the Direct Damage. Direct Damage is the damage listed for the tower and is only inflicted on the enemy that the tower is specifically targeting. For example, the Direct Damage for the base (Level 0) Demoman is 4 damage. This damage is only dealt towards the specific enemy that the Demoman has targeted. Since Splash Damage is half of that, the Splash Damage for a base Demoman is 2 or less, depending on the distance from the center of the affected area. The 100% Rule These towers follow the 100% rule for splash damage. Unlike the 50% rule, Splash Damage is 100% of direct damage, being dealt along with direct damage. For example, the Direct Damage for the base (Level 0) Rocketeer is 5. Since splash damage is 100% of direct damage. That means the splash damage of the base Rocketeer is 5 or less, depending on the distance from the center of the affected area. The Exceptions These towers DO NOT follow the general rule for splash-damaging towers: In these cases, the Splash Damage is detached from main damage (normally from guns), so it is normally referred to as Explosion Damage. The Commando can deal Splash Damage at Level 2+. However, the rockets that it fires are a separate entity from the lasers that it fires. The rockets deal the listed damage that is stated by the laser damage. For example, at Level 3, the Commando deals 7 damage from its lasers and 7 damage from its rockets. At Level 4+, however, the rockets deal 4 times the listed damage, due to the Commando having a quad rocket launcher. All zombies within the explosion radius are dealt the same amount of damage from the rockets. The Military Base spawns vehicles that can deal damage. At Level 3+, upon destruction of one of these vehicles, the vehicle will explode dealing Splash Damage to all enemies within the explosion radius. All zombies within this radius are damaged half of the vehicle's health (for example, at Level 3, the Splash Damage is 75, half of 150). At Level 4+, the Military Base can deal direct Splash Damage from its main tank gun (as well as singular damage from its outboard guns). This Splash Damage is not linked with any damage listed for the Military Base, but rather set as 30 damage for a Level 4 Military Base and 120 damage for a Level 5 Military Base. All zombies in the explosion radius are dealt this damage, no matter if they are targeted or not. Category:Miscellaneous